Broken Bonds
by CherryBlossom10101
Summary: Bella's not sure what happened that night, all she saw was bronze. But now she's one month pregnant and realises the father wasn't her actual husband.....
1. Broken Bonds

**Here is my new story. Actually, it's not mine, it's a shared story with BeautyComesFromTheHeart. At the moment, I'm juggling 4 stories, this one, Deception, a new one that's coming soon, and another shared story with Orangeduck!!!!!**

**So here's the basic plot. Bella is 22, married to Jacob (Don't worry, I swear to you that it is not a Jacob/Bella story). Edward is married to Leah (Again, it's not an Edward/Leah story either). Bella works at a nursery with Rosalie and Alice is a mum who brings her little girl in every day. That is all I am going to say.**

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

**Enjoy!!!!!**

**One more thing, if you do decide to review (which I hope you will), please take the time to review to both of us, that's BeautyComesFromTheHeart and me CherryBlossom10101.**

* * *

Prologue-Broken Bonds

**BPOV (Bella's Point of view) **_The Present Day_

"Bella? Did you remember the paints for the kids?" Rose called whilst balancing a toddler on her hip.

"Oh yeah, they're still in the car. I'll just go and get them." I grabbed my keys from the table and raced outside to my rusting old red Chevy truck. It took me some time to prise open the passenger door, but I managed in the end. Balancing the paints on one hip, as you would with a child, I slammed the door shut and the keys slipped from my fingers and landed on the ground with a light clang. I sighed as I bent down, but someone else beat me to it. I looked up to see Adonis himself hand me the keys. I mumbled thanks and straightened up.

Somehow those emerald green orbs seemed remotely familiar.

He spoke. "Hi, I'm Edward."

Out of shock, I dropped my keys once again, only to find that he had already picked them up. I was speechless. It was bronze hair, not a bronze shirt. "You're Bella Swan aren't you?"

My keys fell again. Shit. I clutched my stomach. If only he knew.

* * *

**Hope it sounds interesting enough!!!!!**

**Please Review! (We'll love you if you do!!!)**


	2. The Beginning

**_Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been very busy with schoolwork and other things..._**

**_Unfortunately, BeautyComesFromTheHeart hasn't got the time to write the story, so she has handed the job completely to me. So you don't have to review to both of us any more._**

**_Anyways, this chapter is 6 years before the previous chapter, so keep that in mind. I hope you like it!_**

**_This story is rated M for language and lemons later on_**

**_Disclaimer: Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, no matter how much we want it!_**

* * *

The Beginning

**BPOV (Bella's Point Of View) 6 years back**

My alarm rang shrilly at 6.30 in the morning on July the 17th 2003. I mumbled something inaudible as I slammed the annoying thing off. My stomach was somersaulting with nerves, because today was graduation. I was excited, but scared too, going onto a stage in front of hoards of people, receiving a diploma and exiting the stage can be difficult, no matter how many times you've practised. I sat up and gazed at the long black robe hanging on my door, then at the hat lying across my table. I jumped as my mobile rang from beneath my pillow. "Hello?" I mumbled, sleep clear in my voice.

"Belllllaaaa!!!" That could only be Alice. Alice and I had been best friends since nursery, and nothing has separated us since. Alice loves fashion, and was hoping to become a fashion designer when she grew up. With her amazing sense of style, bright green eyes, stunning, straight, spiky, jet black hair, and beautiful smile, I had no doubt that she would get the job.

"Hey Ali, what's up?" I got out of bed and literally had to drag myself into the bathroom.

"What's up? What do you mean what's up? It's Graduation dammit! I'm so excited!" I could hear her jumping up and down in delight.

"Yeah, graduation, so great, yippee." I replied monotonously. The more I was thinking about graduating, the less exciting it became. I squirted toothpaste onto my brush and began to brush my teeth. The fresh, minty taste woke me up.

"Bells, are you brushing your teeth?"

"Ya, I am whas wron wid at?"

"Huh?"

I spat out my toothpaste. "Yes I am what's wrong with that?"

"Bella! I woke up an hour ago! You'll be late!"

I checked the time. According to my clock it was only 6.37am, which meant I had a whole 2 hours before I had to be in school. Instead of arguing with Alice, I just dropped it. "Listen, I'll see you at school ok?"

"OK, see you! Mwa!"

I smiled to myself as I rinsed off my face. A knock on the door made me jump. "Bells? Are you in there?" Charlie. Charlie is my dad and he's always been bad at expressing himself, so I wondered how this one would go.

I opened the door and my dad enveloped me in a warm embrace. "Hey, how are you kid?" He ruffled my hair.

"I'm great dad, thanks."

"So, my little girl is graduating today," he shook his head in disbelief. "It's gone so fast."

"Yup dad." He eventually let go of me and his eyes were shining with tears. "Dad, are you actually crying?"

"Nah, it's just my hay fever, you know, it always plays up at this time of year." He sniffed.

"Right. OK. So, I'm gonna change, I guess I'll be seeing you there then."

"Alright, I'll wait for you in the car- hang on, there? Wait, let me guess, _he's _taking you there?"

"_He _has a name Dad, you really need to try and get along with him sometimes."

"Yeah, whatever. I'll see you there then Bells. I need to leave early, got to stop by and get gas on the way."

"Alright Dad. Love you."

I sighed as I walked back into my room. Dad had never really accepted Alice's brother who was my boyfriend Edward Cullen. I didn't really understand why, I mean who couldn't resist those emerald green eyes, that crooked smile, the gaunt straight nose, especially his messy bronze hair! The best thing was; Edward was mine. All mine. Who even knew why?

Edward and I had been dating for 1 and a half years now, and he had to be the best boyfriend I could wish for. Just as I had been thinking about him, I got a text message from him:

_Hey Bells,_

_Congratulations, we're graduating today!_

_I love you so much, and I hope we can share many more special moments like these together._

_Forever Yours_

_Edward xxx_

I smiled as I replied:

_Heya,_

_Congrats to you too._

_I love you_

_Bella xxx_

Mine didn't sound nearly as good as his, but I would never perfect texting with the Iphone Edward had bought me for my 18th birthday.

I sat on my bed and thought of the long hard task that awaited me: getting dressed. I opened my closet and saw a white package hanging in the centre. It had a tag attached to it. Confused, I read the tag.

_Dear Bella,_

_Happy Graduation!_

_Love from Alice!_

Oh no! It was from Alice! That meant that it had something to do with me testing out her latest design. She was always testing out her latest apparel on Rosalie and myself, so who knew what was the latest design?

I carefully unzipped the packaging and gasped at the silky black dress that appeared in front of me. It was simple, yet stylish with a black sash tied in a bow in the middle, and horizontal pleats lining the top. It was perfect! **Outfit on my profile, check it out!**

I carefully slipped it on with some black tights, and then covered it all up with my robe. It was quarter past 7, which meant I had a whole 45 minutes before I had to be in school.

"I'm out Bells!" Charlie shouted from downstairs.

"See you Dad!" I shouted back.

I jumped as my mobile rang. I fumbled around, pressing all the wrong buttons until I finally managed to answer it. "Hello?"

"Happy Graduation!!!!" It was Rosalie. Like Alice, I had also known her since nursery, and she had to be the sweetest, kindest, most wonderful person ever. That was if you were in her good books, if you were in the bad books, you were in for torture.

"Hey Rose! Same to you!" The really annoying thing is that she is friendly, drop dead gorgeous (blonde hair, blue eyes, you can imagine the rest), clever, sporty, has a brilliant voice, and she's just.... so cool!

"Oh my gosh, I'm so excited!" The funny thing was, Rosalie's boyfriend was Alice's other brother Emmett, and Rose's twin was Jasper who was Alice's boyfriend, and then there was just Edward and I.

"Same." I replied dully. Rosalie loved children, like me and we were both hoping to become teachers of some sort for nursery kids when we got a job.

"What's wrong Bells? Nervous?" She chuckled harmoniously.

"Yup."

She laughed. "Same!"

"You don't sound it." I laughed.

"I know, anyhoo, I'll see you at school, Emmett is demanding some attention from me."

"Yuck! How many times have I-"

"I know I know, spare you the details! Bye!"

"Bye!"

I sat down on the stool in front of my dresser and gazed at my reflection in the mirror. I brushed out my chocolate brown hair and let it fall loosely at my shoulders. There was just enough time to dap on some blusher and apply some mascara before I heard the familiar honk of Edward's sleek silver Volvo.

I ran over to the window, heart pounding and signalled that I was coming. Grabbing my cell and purse, I stumbled out of my room whilst adjusting my graduation cap on my head. I locked the front door and ran up to his car. Being the gentleman he was, he got out, walked around and opened the door for me.

"Good Morning my dear."

"Hey Edward."

I flopped into the passenger seat with a fluster and inhaled the sweet scent of vanilla musk cologne. I smiled at my love as he ran his hand through his tangled hair. He was wearing a pale blue buttoned up shirt and his robe and cap were draped over the backseat. He grabbed the wheel with his right hand and slipped his fingers through mine with his left. I could feel his pulse banging through his thumb.

"Nervous much?" I laughed.

He looked at me seriously. "Not about graduation."

His stare made me feel uneasy. "Then what about?"

"Nothing you need to know."

His gaze returned to the road as we entered Forks High.

My stomach was fluttering with nerves as Edward parked the car, got on his robes and helped me out.

I scanned the car park for familiar faces and spotted a few before hugging Edward and kissing his neck tenderly.

"You look beautiful by the way." He added as he sniffed my hair.

I giggled and lifted my face to meet his lips in a warm embrace. However, this kiss wasn't like the others, it had a sense of urgency about it, as though it would be the last we would ever share. He forced his lips against mine roughly and pressed my body to his car with his. Normally Edward was gentle with me, but today was different. He seemed to sway as he forced himself on me.

When I was in a lustful mood, I would normally enjoy this kind of passion, but today I just wasn't feeling it.

* * *

**EPOV (Edward's Point Of View)**

I let Bella into my car, tense about tonight. As per usual, she was looking as sexy as ever, and her scent of strawberries and freesias made my head feel woozy. I ran my fingers through my wild hair, worried about if everything would fall into place later on. And I wasn't thinking about graduation. Bella slipped her slender fingers into mine as I pulled out of her drive. She could obviously feel my accelerating pulse as she said, "Nervous much?"

Her laugh almost made me lose control of my senses, but I soon reclaimed them and looked at her seriously. "Not about graduation." And it was true. Graduation wasn't on the top of my priorities today. I just wanted to make everything perfect for tonight.

"Then what about?" She asked uneasily.

"Nothing you need to know." Yet, I added in my mind.

I parked in my usual spot next to the oak tree and helped Bella out of the car. My fingers clenched and unclenched as I sniffed her hair. "You look beautiful by the way."

She brought her lips to mine and I fought the urge to rip off her clothes there and then, but, being the gentleman I was, I wasn't going to do that just yet. I shoved her against the car and forced my lips upon her; this kiss was like none I've ever felt before. I felt myself harden and flinched with fear that Bella would feel it. Apparently she hadn't, but before I could even say anything, I was tapped on the shoulder.

Of course, it can only have been Jacob, come to ruin my fun. Jacob had been Bella's best friend since forever and I knew that part of her heart would always belong with him. The thing that really pissed me off was that he fancied his pants of her, and he tried all that he could to get me off her.

I nodded resentfully at him. "Jacob. Congrats." We sort of had a formal relationship; Bella had created a rule that whenever she was around, we both had to behave, and when she was gone, we could piss each other off all we wanted.

"Same to you Ed." He chuckled as he watched me grimace at my nickname.

"Jake!" Bella happily bounded into his arms and dug her face into his neck. "Congratulations!"

"You too Bells, how are you feeling?" He still hadn't let go of her, and to my surprise, she was still clinging onto him. I shifted my feet uneasily.

"Nervous." She replies whilst rubbing his back with her hand.

"Me too babe." I tensed as he used the word 'babe'. I cleared my throat noticeably and the two of them jumped apart suddenly. Bella flushed crimson red and gazed at me through her eyelashes. Fuck, just that gesture had me going insane.

"Well, I guess we'll see you inside Jacob." I nodded politely at him and threw my arm purposely over Bella's shoulder.

"See you Jake." She blew him a kiss, and I actually saw him harden. Dude, his motorcycle pants were so tight anyone could have seen that! I shivered in disgust, imagining what was going on inside that puny little head of his.

As we made our way to the main building, I instantly felt Bella tense up. "Bells, what's wrong?"

She looked at me, trying to hide something. "Oh, nothing." She squeaked.

I soon found out the reason for that squeak.

_

* * *

_

**BPOV (Bella's Point of View)**

"Jake!" I happily bounded into his arms and dug my face into his soft neck. "Congratulations!" He whispered in my ear. I shivered with delight; I had always loved Jake, and nowadays it seemed as though our bond had been strengthened.

"You too Bells, how are you feeling?" I was still clinging onto him, oblivious to my surroundings.

"Nervous." I replied whilst feeling his strong back muscles with my hand. This embrace was strangely long, yet entirely pleasing after that horrid kiss.

"Me too babe." I knew Edward was jealous. He always had been of the relationship between me and Jake. He cleared his throat noticeably and we jumped apart suddenly. I felt my face heat up and gazed at Edward through my eyelashes. What did I do to deserve Adonis?

"Well, I guess we'll see you inside Jacob." He nodded politely at Jake and threw his arm over my shoulders as if to make a statement.

"See you Jake." I blew him a kiss and felt Edward tense up.

As we made our way to the main building, I instantly tensed up as I saw a chocolate brown head bobbing through the crowd coming towards us. "Bells, what's wrong?" Edward looked at me sincerely.

"Oh, nothing." I squeaked.

Soon enough, Leah Clearwater appeared in front of us and Edward's arm abruptly left my shoulder to envelope _her, _leaving me feeling incredibly cold. "Edward!" She screamed. "It's finally graduation! I can't wait." The relationship between Edward and Leah had always been unbreakable; it was like Jake and me.

Edward wrapped his arms around her waist lovingly and replied. "I know congratulations Leah."

I swear if anyone had seen my face then, it would have been bright green.

After what seemed like an eternity, they let go of each other, but kept their hands joined. The thing I hated about Leah was that she was sporty, academic, pretty, good at singing, great at dancing _and _really, really friendly. You expect those kind of people to be nasty and boastful, but Leah was so down to earth it was impossible to dislike her. The thing I was happy about was that she wasn't jealous of Edward and I, but it still always got my pulse racing when they hugged like that.

"Bella! Happy Graduation!" She gave me a big, but brief hug.

"Yeah, same to you." I mumbled half-heartedly.

She smiled at me genuinely to which I replied with a cold one before she ran to congratulate her other friends. I just couldn't help the iciness I felt to her, even though she wasn't interested in Edward.

"Are you all right love?"

"Me? Oh yes, I'm fine." I nodded as we entered the secondary hall, where students were buzzing here and there. I spotted Jake and his friends in one corner and waved. In the opposite corner were Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Edward steered us to their corner and greeted them as I did.

"Hey guys."

Alice squealed. "Did you like it? Did you like it?"

I pondered over what she was going on about before I realised that she was talking about the dress. "Oh yes Al, I love it!"

"Can I see?" She jumped up and down in excitement.

"Fine." I carefully unbuttoned my robes and revealed the black silk that was underneath. "So, how does it look?" I twirled around and noticed Edward stare at me with googly eyes. Honestly, what was with him today?

"Wow! It looks amazing!"

"Yes it does." Jasper walked up from behind her and gave me a hug. He was just like a brother to me; always calming me down when I was mad and always giving great advice. "Congrats Bella, graduation."

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. Oh, and congrats to you too." I smiled and he returned the favour.

All of a sudden, Rose jumped off her seat. "Look Bells, I have a red dress exactly like yours and Alice's is yellow!"

"Wow, I never really noticed."

We all giggled and hugged before Emmett crashed the circle and squeezed the air out of my lungs. "Can't. Breathe. Emmett." I gasped for breath.

"Sorry Bells, I just can't believe we're finally graduating."

"I know." I replied, the knot in my stomach returning. "Congrats."

"Do you know what I don't understand, why do people congratulate before graduation instead of after?"

I laughed. "Em, only you would think of a question like that!"

Meanwhile, Alice was posing in her dress. "Hey Bells, what do you think I should call this collection of dresses?"

"How about Sassy in Silk?" I suggested.

"That is not bad."

"Or," Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice's waist. "Sexy in Silk." She giggled and turned around to kiss him tenderly. Emmett had Rosalie sitting snugly in his large laps and they were literally tongue tied. I glanced around for Edward, but he was socializing with Leah and her friends. I didn't really want to impose, so I crossed the hall to Jacob and his friends Paul, Quil, Seth, and Embry. I really loved spending time with them, they were so much fun!

"Hey, Bella!" Paul high-fived me. "Howsit goin?'" The boys didn't seem the least bit bothered about graduation, which eased my nerves a lot.

"Yo Bells." I fist pumped Quil and he ruffled my hair. (My hat was over by Alice.)

"Hi Bella!" Seth lifted a hand.

"Isabella." Embry nodded at me, he was the quietest of the lot.

"Come over here Bells." I glanced at Jacob lovingly as I perched myself next to him and leaned my head on his comfy shoulder. He placed his arm around me. "You aight?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Your heart is beating unbelievably fast Bells." He chuckled softly.

"I'm just nervous." I sighed as I gazed in Edward's direction. He had his arm thrown around Leah's shoulder for a photo and I stiffened. Jacob followed my gaze and I felt his body tense too.

"Look at me Bella."

Slowly, I lifted my gaze to meet his.

"Bella. I want you to know, that, it's just that. Uggh, I'm just going to come straight out with it. Bella, I know that after graduation we are all going to go our separate ways, you a teacher, and me a mechanic, but I hope we can still keep in touch."

"Of course we-"

"I haven't finished. Bella, I want you to know that I love you more than anything I've ever loved before. I know you are in love with Edward, but look at him, what is he doing? He should be spending every second with you, but he's around a whole load of chicks. Bella, if you chose me, I will never hurt you. You would be my first priority. You seriously don't understand the pain I go through every time you and him ki-"

My heart was beating so fast I didn't know what to think. "Jake, I really don't know what to say. You know I've always loved you, but I've never thought of it like that."

He nodded sadly. "I'll always be waiting for you Bella, I will never give up." And with that, he got up and walked away to join Leah.

The feeling of guilt enveloped me and my head felt extremely heavy. I jumped as my class was announced by Mr. Lawrence, our head of year.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the class of 2003!"

"It's time!" People shouted as we struggled to fix our caps and robes before walking onto the stage. I slipped into line between Eric and Jessica, my biology mates and entered the Primary hall where hundreds of people were seated. I clutched my head as the sense of confusion crossed my mind once again. The names began to be called and diplomas handed out.

"Amelia Rahman!"

"Mike Newton!"

"Sofia Karpinski!"

"Tyler Crowe!"

"Alice Cullen!" I watched as Alice happily bounded up to Mrs. Campbell the headmistress, received her diploma, then waltzed off the stage, shortly followed by Emmett.

"Rachel Verge!"

"Victoria Vessini!"

"James Conroy!"

"Rosalie Hale!" Rosalie elegantly received her diploma, curtseyed then exited the stage, followed by Jasper who was right behind her.

My heart began to accelerate as the gap between me and my diploma decreased. I spotted Charlie and Billy(Jacob's Dad) sitting in the audience and gave them a frail wave. Just 2 more people to go and then the spotlight would be on me. I pondered over everything that had happened today.

"Eric Martin"

Charlie crying, Edward forcing himself on me, Jacob telling me he loved me, me going my own separate way, leaving Charlie alone, finishing school, Leah, Edward being nervous, Jacob being there with me, forever,

"Isabella Swan"

As I walked up to Mrs. Campbell, I thought about one question.

"Congratulations."

There was just 1 question.

Team Edward or Team Jacob?

And with that, everyone started spinning and my world collapsed into darkness.

* * *

**_I hope you liked it!_**

**_Please Review!!!_**


	3. Graduation

**Ok, here's Chapter 3, nothing too interesting going on here, but the next chapter will have some lemons, I'm still thinking whether to make it loads or little...**

**Anyhoo...read, love, and review!!!**

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 3-Graduation

**BPOV (Bella's Point of View)**

I slowly opened my eyes to see the familiar faces of Edward and Jacob above me. "Bella? Are you alright?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, ouch, my head." I slumped back down and then realised where I was. Shit. I turned around to see the whole school board staring at me with mixed emotions. The colour rushed to my face with embarrassment. "Oh my God. The whole school. Is looking at me." Edward hoisted me up and firmly gripped me from the waist.

"You may resume Mrs. Campbell." Mrs. Campbell, looking a tad flustered, nodded at me then resumed her name calling. "Bella, you need to stop overreacting over everything." Edward whispered into my ear. My face was still heated up and I spotted Charlie glance at me nervously. I smiled to show him I was ok, and he returned the favour.

"This is so humiliating," I whispered. "I feel like a fool." There were only a few people left to graduate and Jacob was one of them. He winked at me before he walked onto the stage with large strides, received his diploma and joined us at the other end of the hall.

"Are you ok Bells?" He placed a hand on my back reassuringly and Edward brushed it off brusquely by holding me closer to him. Jacob turned sour and whispered to Leah who was next to him. Now the last person was being called out, and people were shifting in their seats, waiting to burst into an uproar.

"Ana Cheang!" The audience weren't sure whether to applaud or to wait until the headmistress instructed them to do so, so they just nodded in anticipation. We all took our places on the stage, Edward on one side of me, Jacob on the other. My head was still spinning from what they had both said to me earlier, and surprisingly, I was still in indecision. I glanced at Edward, my love, my completion, my guard, my protector. Then I saw Jacob, also my love, my sun, my happiness, my immatureness, my fun. The people were staring intently at Mrs. Campbell, waiting for her order. My heart was beating, any second now and I would be done with high school, any second now.

"Ladies and gentleman," This was it.

"I present to you," I squeezed Edward and Jacob's hands.

"CLASS OF 2003!!!" We all screamed and threw our caps into the air in exhilaration. The audience stood up in an uproar of applause. Done. I was done with high school. I couldn't believe it. Edward twirled me around and kissed me forcefully again, and I felt something harden of his down below. For the first time in my life, I pushed myself out of his grip. Luckily the hall had become so crowded no one spotted it, but Edward seemed shocked.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He ran his hand through his hair.

"Umm, nothing!" I squeaked. "Just got to go and congratulate people, say hi to Charlie, you know!" I ran off before he could see the colour of my face. I hated lying to Edward when he was always honest with me. I spotted Charlie and ran up to him. He enveloped me in a warm hug and I smiled. "Hey Dad," I said. "So, I've finally graduated then."

I was surprised to see that when I released him, he had a single tear streaking down his face. "Dad, are you actually crying?"

He sighed. "Your Mom would have been so proud of you Bella. So, so proud." The mentioning of Mom made me tear up slightly and I dug my neck into Charlie's shoulder. My Mom, Renée had died of a heart attack when I was just 7 years old, but I still remembered her every feature and quality to this day.

"I know Dad."

He sniffed. "Well, don't let me ruin your fun, I know Alice has that graduation party for everyone later on, so enjoy. Anyways, me and Billy were going to catch a game anyways." Short but sweet.

"Dad!"

"What?"

"Can you sneak me in your car? Quick! Before Alice sees!"

He laughed merrily. "Bella, you know it would hurt her feelings if you didn't attend the party. Just have fun ok? I'll see you alter." He camouflaged in with the crowd and I searched for someone familiar to talk to. All of a sudden, my vision was blurred by a massive hand.

"Guess who?" A loud deep voice boomed. I turned around to see Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper beaming at me. "Congratulations!" They chorused in perfect unison. We all had a group hug and Alice said she'd see me later at hers.

"Hey gorgeous." I spun around and leaped into Jake's arms, choosing to ignore the comment he just made. "Congrats Bells!" He whispered against my neck. The touch of his lips against my neck sent shivers down my spine. I was worried of Edward getting all possessive so I gently pulled away from Jake's grasp. He understood and grinned. "So, we've graduated huh?"

"Yup." I popped the 'p' and swayed on the heels of my feet. I'd had this conversation too many times. "So, you coming to Alice's tonight?"

"Nah, me and the boys are gonna go down to the beach for a barbeque, wanna come?" I ruffled his too short hair and laughed.

"I wish I could, but I have to go to Alice's party."

"Oh well. I guess I'll see you round then Bella."

"Yeah I'll-"

"Talk to you-"

"Call me-"

"I'll call you." And with that, he sauntered off. I scanned the crowds for a sign of Edward, and saw him with Leah, his arms wrapped around her waist in a hug that was too long. They spun round and Edward caught my eye, but I just walked out of the hall and into the fresh air.

Moments later, Edward appeared by my side. "Bella-"

But I didn't really want to discuss that incident right now. "Umm, why don't we head over to yours, go help Alice get ready for the party?" A guilty look passed his face. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, don't worry about it."

"Oh, ok then. I'll see you there." I hopped into my truck and watched Edward pull out of the school parking lot and drive off. Something had gotten into Edward lately, and I didn't like it one bit. I sighed and followed Edward's silver Volvo to his place, there were white lanterns leading the way so it was impossible to get lost. Alice really knew how to throw a party.

I could hear music blaring from inside, and I prepared myself for the long night ahead. Edward seemed tenser by the minute as he opened my car door for me. "Come on love."

I left my graduation clothes in the car and I saw Edward literally checking me out as if I were a prostitute. "Edward!"

"Sorry!" He gasped and led me to his house. I was welcomed by Esme, Edward's mother who had to be the most generous woman I had met. "Hello Bella! How are you dear? Congratulations!"

"Oh! Thank you so much!" I hugged her and shook hands with Carlisle, Edward's father who was equally as hospitable as his wife.

"Congratulations Bella."

"Thank you." I blushed as Edward took me to the lounge where a few people had already arrived.

"Bella! Over here!" Alice shouted aver the loud music. I strode over to where she was testing out music. This would be a long night…

* * *

A few hours later and the party was pumping, there were about 200 people making out, getting drunk, dancing and playing party games all around the Cullen's house. I had a sore headache so I slipped away into Edward's room (I had the spare key) and sat down on his bed.

About 10 minutes later, the door handle turned and Edward appeared, closed the door behind him and locked it so no one else could enter.

That was when I saw it.

A huge lump, protruding Edward's trousers painfully. My eyes widened in shock. "Bella, there's something I have to tell you."

What did this mean?

* * *

**Ok, I know it was kind of boring, but the next chapter will get better, I hope.**

**EEEEEEEEEEP!!! NEW MOON out tommorrow!!! Aaaaaggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!**

**Anyways.. please, please, review!!! I'll love you forever!**


End file.
